Red Thread
by Broken Reveries
Summary: Under that moonlight, he made a promise to her. But he knows what he wish is never going to happen. See how two ignorance people tried to make their own destiny. 'The red threat may stretched or tangled but it will never broke, regardless the time, place and circumstances.' . AU. MxN


**disclaimer: I own gakeun alice when pigs are flying and my mom actually let me watch tv untill 2 am...**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

You know that it's not supposed to happen. You already know from the start that your fate with her was bound to be doomed._ Cursed._

That time, under the moonlight, you made a promise. You promise that you'll save her. From the pain. From the misery. From _herself. _Promise with your soul. With your heart.

Promise, promise, promise. It's the only thing you can do.

Because she is someone whom you can't reach. Not in this states.

She was like, the sky, that shines with its glorious light and he was just the plain, dirt earth.. And you just accept it without struggle. You let fate do whatever it wants. Toying you and torturing you.

You silently _(and endlessly, like a midnight lullaby that always haunts__ you__, as if silently blamed you for your weakness)_ cursed yourself for your incompetence but you remain silent, like a predator waiting for the right time to strike.

Except you never did that _('coward' the back of his mind keeps taunting him, driving him crazy)._

But you realized how fool you were when you see something.

Something that might stole her from you, whisked her away in the dark.

You saw how tenderly and gentlemanly that man kissed her knuckles and gaze at her with so much love that even you, doubted yourself. Surge of white-hot anger shot through your body. It was outrageous! But you eventually calmed yourself and kept saying that _it's not your problem_. She does not even know you. Stay out of this. _Don't do this to her._

And slowly _(very, very slow)_ you put your hands together and do nothing. Like you always do. _(__'__Coward__'__)._

* * *

She knew he was there. She knew who that man is. She knew how he feels too. _(He's Hyuuga Natsume. An orphan who paved the road of greatness by his own struggle. The nobleman who did the king's dirty job.)_

Mikan Sakura, a proud 21 years old woman who know _everything_.

She knew that their encounter was inevitable. Because they're connected one way or another with that red string.

_('The string may stretch or tangled but it'll never break.' She whispered__ softly to herself__.)_

But it seems that no one's going to take the lead. None of them wants to be the one who are responsible for all of this mess. It was easy _(so damn easy)_ to say that they're both cowards. A coward who live in this world with ignorance as a mask. And lives..

_And everyone says that ignorance is bliss._

But the truth is, there's _nothing_ bliss in this world to begin with. There's just a fucked up sense of humor as what people call fate.

In the end, fate never on their side and they went separate ways.

She married off to a high-ranking nobleman. A man with spiky midnight blue hair. With ridiculous star tatoo under his left eye. Tall, with wide shoulders and straight posture. Slighty older than **her** but has a careless smile.

It was white gown with fancy white ribbon, pearly white stilettos, ivory gloves. Topped with a ring. A complex design with sprinkles of diamond and emerald gem in the middle of it.

She looked stunning. Like a water nymph whose beauty was unparalleled, god-like.

Like she didn't belong to this bleak, bleak world. _('she didn't deserves __**you'**_)

But you thought that it's not like her true self. You know she suited best in red. The colour of fiery passion. A spirit that cannot be put off. Fire inferno with such intensity that left people awed.

White's just not her colour. It reflects innocent and naive and pureness and _childishness_.

Mikan, who grown up into a beautiful lady, has already seen how the world works. With her own two eyes.

The first thing she realizes about this world was, _'It's hard to live in this world filled with uncertainty.'_

Because you don't know what's right or wrong, or when you should do something, or when you should make an _important decision_ in your life. We don't have some kind of key to check our action, instead we have conscience.

Sadly, consciences_don't make itself_ useful in this world.

The court was filled with lies and fake and others sinful actions. In order to survive, you must have money and power. The rich lives, the poor dies. It's that simple.

everything in this world was simple. People was born, lived, and died. It's simple.

_Today on this happy day we became the witnesses of two souls became one…_

Just as their marriage.

_For better or worse, in health and sick, in rich and poverty, till death-_

The sacred vow _('I do') _that was shared between couples under the chapel with faintly ringing bells was heard.

the audience broke into thunderous clapping, congratulating the newlywed.

It was so easy to utter that two words she thought absent-mindedly. Those two words that bind them into husband and wife.

But it was _meaningless_.

Every second of her life was wasted to think about her own foolishness. And how she longed to change the past. But alas, it never does. _No use crying over spilt milk._

Mikan Sakura, a proud 21 years old _married_ woman, who knows everything. But not herself.

Hyuuga Natsume, a proud 22 years old _single_ man, who silently curses himself. But not the world. But he desperately, till the point of madness, pursued his dream to be with her.

_-God, forgive us for __**I**__ have sinned.-_

Hyuuga Natsume gave up his position and left the court.

_-Because I desire not what You desire-_

He started again from scratch, to become a noble,

_-And doing unforgivable things-_

Without dirtying his hands with sin

_-But please, God, just granted us one more.-_

He built a house a garden, and a Sakura tree, in hope that their fate will be connected _(by that blasted red threat)._

_-Granted us the power and bravery-_

One night, under the moon they meet.

_-To face the world. Side by side-_

But this time they won't screw up. In the end, they ran away. Together.

_-Amen-_

* * *

_The red threat may stretch or tangled but it never will broke, regardless as the time, place, and circumstances_

_- Ancient Chinese Belief -_

* * *

_AN: hey.. I'm new here so please be nice... I hope you enjoy the story it takes me three days to make this..._

_Forgive me if I misspelled natsume surname... I really don't know.. hehe.._

_Anyway constructive criticism are welcomed. .. flames are to be thrown out of the window._


End file.
